To love a ghost
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Having a crush on a ghost is a one thing, but falling in LOVE with a ghost? Don’t even get me started. DannySam oneshot.


**This is my newest oneshot. I've been really into Danny phantom lately, I don't know why, but I have. I've even started writing a few stories.**

**Review!**

To love a ghost

Summery- having a crush on a ghost is a one thing, but falling in LOVE with a ghost? Don't even get me started. Danny/Sam oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Having a crush on a ghost is one thing, but falling on love with one? I'm sure that's something that doesn't happen to your average person.

Of course, I wouldn't call myself very average…

It happened when I was in 7th grade. I'd had a crush on Danny ever since we became friends back in 3rd grade. Then one day it just hit me. My heart started pounding every time he looked at me and I couldn't breathe whenever I saw him smile.

Yep, I had fallen head-over-heel in love with Danny.

I struggled with my new feelings for Danny over the next few years, falling for him deeper and deeper every time I saw him.

Of course, Danny was completely oblivious to my feelings for him, as most boys are. He'd smile at me, not knowing it sent my heart pounding so hard in my chest I thought for sure he would hear it.

Of course, being best friends with him never really made it easier. And I sometimes found myself wishing we weren't friends, then maybe Danny would see me as something more.

Tucker soon found out about my feelings for Danny (he'd insisted that he's known all along and was just pretending, but I saw right through that one.)

Tucker advised me to tell Danny, claiming Danny felt the same way for me. But I wasn't so easily convinced. Sure, he'd blush whenever I hugged him, and I caught him staring at me once or twice. But I had just brushed those off as side effects from when Ember cast that spell on Danny and made him fall in love with me.

Tucker kept insisting I was wrong, and I never believed him, until the summer after Danny's accident.

It took place about a year after Danny's accident and the creation of Danny Phantom, Danny, Tucker and I were all 15. It was summertime, and we'd become extremely close since Danny' accident (not that we weren't close before) and spent a huge amount of time together. We'd faced hundreds of ghosts, and Danny had mastered most of his powers quite nicely. But what I remember most about that summer was that it was the summer Danny told me he loved me.

It was after a ghost fight. While Danny was fighting, the ghost had attacked me (his energy ball barely nicking my shoulder) I remember the fear in Danny's eyes as the ghost turned its attention to me and threw the energy ball. It made my heart feel all warm inside. Danny had managed to save me from the energy ball, and after the fight he asked me to take a walk with him. He said he had something he wanted to tell me. I never dreamed he'd say what he said that day.

He flew me to the park as Danny Phantom, then changed back to Danny Fenton. I noticed the far away look in his eyes and demanded he tell me what was wrong.

He grinned at me (sending my heart souring) and fiddled with something in his pocket while I stood there like an idiot.

After a minute or two of silence, Danny told me how worried he was when that ghost had attacked me. He said he'd never been so afraid in his life. The whole time my heart was pounding and I couldn't breath. I leaned against a tree, worrying Danny a bit. He asked me what was wrong. I told him nothing, and motioned for his to continue.

He went on about everything we'd been through together, a far away look in his eyes. Then, before I could react, he kissed me. Pressing something into my hand. I glanced at it.

It was the ring he was going to give to Valerie, but as I looked at the inscription, I noticed it said 'Sam' instead of Wes.

Danny kissed me again (much to my surprise) and muttered 'I love you' into my ear.

I swear my heart stopped for a minute. Danny waited patiently, waiting for my reaction. Finally it hit me—Danny loved me, truly loved me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back before they could fall. Danny saw my tears and asked me what was wrong, the concern evident in his voice. I replied that it was nothing before throwing my arms around his neck, letting my fingers lace through his hair. He hugged me back, and I leaned over and whispered. "I love you two" in his ear. I swear, the grin on his face was the biggest I've ever seen. He kissed me on the cheek, just the lightest of kisses, and hugged me again.

When we finally broke apart, Danny slipped the ring on my finger and walked me home. We officially became a couple after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------

So you see? Falling in love with a ghost has its perks, but at the same time, it has its downs as well.

It's been a few years since Danny I and started dating. We dated all through high school, and are still together today.

We're both 22 now, same with Tucker. (He and Valerie hooked up in junior year of high school, they're currently engaged.)

Danny is still Danny Phantom, and we're both still living in Amity part. (Same with Valerie and Tucker) His parents still don't know he's Danny phantom. Jazz still knows, she graduated from Yale with honors a few years ago. She's a doctor and a therapist and is married with a little girl. (Her daughter Sarah just turned 1)

I may never have planned on falling in love with a ghost, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

The end.

**Yeah I know, it's short. It was originally longer, but it didn't work well for the story, so I re-wrote it. I'm also planning a sequel for this oneshot as well. but I don't know when I'll have it up. I haven't even started typing it yet! I'll start it soon though.**

**Review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
